cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson is the Original Hybrid, the bastard child of Esther, a powerful witch, and Catahecassa, a werewolf chief. He is the current King of New Orleans, unopposed following his predecessor Marcel's death. He is the father of the first pureblood Hybrid, Angelique Mikaelson, and rules the city with a mixture of political nonchalance and tactless violence. Early Life As revealed in Falling Slowly, he defended Rebekah and mourned with her when Finn killed Rebekah's unborn child. The Originals Season 1 In Always and Forever, Klaus is informed of a conspiracy against he and his family brewing in New Orleans, Louisiana. he arrives in New Orleans and is informed of Hayley's pregnancy by him. Elijah attempts to convince him to stay which he rebuffs as trickery. Initially unbelieving, under the impression all is a fabrication, he begins acting out in increasingly dangerous ways and directly challenges Anica, Marcel's second-in-command. The resultant fight is broken up by Marcel, who Klaus believes died long ago. Going back to Hayley, he begrudgingly accepts her news as genuine and elects to stay in New Orleans with Elijah. In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, In The Puppet Mistress, he comforts Elijah following his murder of a resurrected Celeste then goes to formally meet the daughter Rebekah has brought back to him. After chasing off Tyler Lockwood, he and Hayley banter over the child's name and eventually land on Angelique. On the night of the Winter Moon, he engages a ghostly Papa Tunde and is despondent to learn Marcel is dead. He is later present when Esther resurrects herself. In Buried Beneath, he spends most of the episode looking after the baby and is skeptical as Esther reveals she wants to help resurrect Kol. In Revivify, he aids in the resurrection ceremony and willingly shifts into his wolf form in order to fend off Kieran O'Connell and his allies. Klaus then welcomes Kol back to the land of the living. In Let Her Go, Klaus suffers another emotional blow upon realizing Hayley is dead. Upon learning of a conspiracy against Elijah's friends, he laughs it off as fables and lies intended to bait the family. Tending to Angelique, he is enraged when a freed Mikael abducts her. In Falling Slowly, Klaus tortures The Shachath for information on Angelique's whereabouts. As Genevieve tends to an injured Finn, Klaus attempts to kill his old lover once her memory spell is removed. He comes to seek Celina's aid in finding his daughter when she imparts that Hayley still exists. Once Markos arrives to collect Genevieve, Klaus is bested. Later on, he and Elijah discuss using Celina to retrieve the baby from wherever Mikael has taken her. In All I Need, he hosts a party for the city which becomes the center of Markos' latent plans as the refugee wolves are made Markos' slaves. In the aftermath, Klaus traverses the Quarter looking for information on the witch. He meets Analaektos, who tells him of Dahlia's involvement in events since the family's return to the city. In Pretty Wicked Things, he hosts the dinner party that includes Dahlia, Freya, Elijah, and Kol. He ultimately kills Dahlia's human vessel following a brief scuffle. Under the cover of darkness, Klaus meets with a very much alive Marcel. In The Destroyer, Klaus is stunned to see his old flame Caroline in town but rebuffs her attempts to help. Dahlia, he argues, is too dangerous for one such as her to handle. Upon meeting a revived Dahlia in person, he is flabbergasted to discover he and his siblings were meant to be Mikael's children with Dahlia. Unable to harm Dahlia, he instead goes after Freya and does not care her own memory spell has been lifted. Once this is revealed to him, he allows her to go in peace. As NOLA crumbles, he and Elijah do battle with Christabella and escape the dying city together. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, In Copenehagen, In Light 'Em Up, he and the rest of the family are trapped inside their Arlington safe house. In Ultranumb, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, he aids in the final battle against Dahlia, and reconciles with Mikael, whereafter his soul is absorbed into Freya's Pendant. The Originals Season 4 In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, his soul appears in Freya's pendant along with a purified Finn, Kol, Henrik, Mikael, and Esther to greet Elijah and Rebekah. He joins the family in a round of a childhood game as Freya ventures forth alone into the world. Appearances Episode Count: * 45/89 (TVD) * 47/68 (TO) * 92 (Total) (TO S1) (24/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S2) (21/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz (spirit) (TO S3) (1/20) * Abandonment (flashbacks) (TO S4) (1/12) * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (flashbacks and spirit) (TOS) (12/22) * Abomination * Unworthy * The Lawyer and The Vampire * Wild & Free * Age of Extinction (cameo) * Until It Hurts * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * I'm A Mess (dreams) * Tomorrow Doesn't Exist * The Sociopath * The Overseer * The Monsters' Miracle Trivia * Niklaus displays several traits of Borderline Personality Disorder. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Kingston administration Category:LGBT Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:NOLA Monarchy Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:Mikaelson family Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Fathers Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters